1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source for a flat panel display and, more particularly, to a light source suitable for use in a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The leading wires of the lamp tube of the light source of a liquid crystal display device tend to be stretched, bent or knocked during processing process or delivery. When the leading wires are stretched, bent or knocked during processing process, the connection or the bonding between the glass and the metal electrodes, which locate at the ends of the lamp, may break, and thereby disables the liquid crystal display device to function.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a high tensile strength light source for a flat panel display device that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.